


If Only

by FlishFlash121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heartbreak, Idk Hunks last name hahahahahha, Langst, M/M, Suicide mention, blood tw, cancer/sickness mention, my first Voltron fic!!, the ending is sweet I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: "You've done enough. Don't you dare come near me."





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooo proud of this! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Keith was not in a good mood. His permanent scowl seemed menacing as he walked around the ship.

"Heya, Keith. Why the mad face?" Lance draped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him.

"Get away." He half growled.

Lances eyes widened slightly. "Jeez, seriously, what's up with you?" His eyes changed from playful and flirty to concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sped up, trying to get away from Lance.

"Hey, I want to help!" The blue paladin called to him, hurrying to catch up with him.

"Shut up!" Keith yelled, spinning around to face Lance. His arms were tense at his side, and his hands were curled into fists.

Lance put his hands up. "Keith, seriously."

"No, stop it. All you do is annoy everyone, especially me! You have no idea what it's like to lose your family, do you? I bet it's all happy unicorn cupcakes and rainbows where you live!" He got closer to Lance as he screamed.

His normally jovial expression settled into a grimace. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We practically live in poverty. My oldest brother had to drop out of college to help take care of my family. My transgender sister has almost killed herself on many occasions, because she thought she was a burden. My youngest brother died from cancer. My grandmother died not too long ago, and my mom was completely wrecked. My father is rarely ever home, and when he is, it's to drop money off. So, yeah. Rainbows and cupcakes, Keith. Thanks for that."

Keith's expression was one of surprise. "Lance, I…"

"You've done enough. Don't you dare come near me." With that, he left.

Keith, who was stricken with shock, turned the other way and continued to walk. He soon arrived at the main hangar, where Shiro, Allura, and Coran were crowded around the monitor.

"We have no choice but to attack. There are too many to avoid." Allura said, her fingers typing away on the transparent keyboard. She activated the intercom and yelled, "All paladins, to their lions! Hurry!"

Keith's eyes widened as Shiro stepped away from the monitor. "What's going on?" He asked.

"A large fleet of Zarkon followers. Hurry to your lion." He answered, running to the black lion hangar. Keith ran with him, trying not to think about Lance.

Once everyone was out in space, they began to attack. Everyone was giving it their all.

Except for Lance. He was trying, but not as hard as usual. He didn't even add to anything that was being said over their voice channel.

"Lance, talk to us! Are you okay?" Shiro called as he flew to flank a ship and shoot at it.

"Yep." Lance said briskly.

"Everyone, we need Voltron! This fight isn't getting anywhere!" Hunk said right after.

"Hunk's right! Everyone, form Voltron!" Shiro agreed.

All the paladins knew something was wrong as they all flew up to attempt at forming Voltron. And everyone knew what was wrong.

"Lance, whatever's happening, snap out of it!" Pidge yelled as they tried to fend off some ships coming toward the green lion.

There was no response.

"Lance..? C'mon, buddy, we need you." Hunk persisted. The fleet was beginning to thin, but it was still a struggle.

No matter who spoke through the voice channel, Lance wouldn't respond. That's when they realized that the blue lion was no where to be seen.

Keith's stomach dropped as his eyes scored the battle field around them. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Lances lion. "Guys, I can't find him." He said, his voice shaky.

"What..? He was just beside me!" Hunk exclaimed, also looking around to see if he could find the blue paladin.

"Oh no… guys, we just have to tough this one out. We can do it." Shiro declared.

"What about Lance?" Keith exclaimed as a ship came for him.

"We can worry about Lance when we're not being surrounded by galra ships. We're no used to him if we're dead." Shiro replied. "Alright everyone, good luck!"

-

The fight was exhausting. Every one of the paladins was ready to lay down and sleep for an eternity. But first, Lance needed them.

After what felt like ages of searching through the planet they were close to, they found the blue lion crashed in a pile of rubble. "Lance!" Keith called as he landed the red lion and ran to Lances lion.

"Keith, wait for us!" Shiro commanded as him, Pidge and Hunk landed. They got to Keith soon, and helped him get in to help Lance.

When they entered Lance's lion, they found something horrifying.

There was blood still flowing from a wound in his side, and his face was bruised up. "Lance!" Shiro called, hurrying to him and shaking the pilot.

Keith blinked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

He also couldn't believe what he had said to Lance earlier. He closed his eyes as a tear fell, starting with the left, then flowing uncontrollably.

Pidge, who was getting a med kit, saw Keith crying. "Hey, you okay Keith?" They asked, raising an eyebrow.

At the question, Keith broke down. He wailed and fell to his knees, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. "This is my fault! If I wasn't such a jerk, he would be alive!" He cried, moving his hands to cradle himself.

Shiro, who let Pidge tend to Lance, came over to Keith and knelt beside him. "Hey, don't worry. He's still breathing, and if we get him to the castle in time, he'll he just fine," He put a hand on his back. "How exactly is it your fault?"

"I insulted him." Keith said in between racking sobs.

"You two always insult each other, why was this time more serious?" Shiro rubbed small circles on his back.

He covered his face. "I took it too far."

"Okay, if you two are done, we have to get Lance to the castle." Hunk said, who was carrying Lance.

"Right. Come on, Keith." Shiro stood up and held a hand out for the red paladin to take.

-

"He looks bad…" Coran held his chin in a hand as he watched Lance through the pod. "He'll be okay, of course, but that wound is particularly deep."

Keith covered his face in a hand. "I feel horrible. If we wouldn't have gotten into a fight before a mission, he would be okay."

"Keith, please stop blaming yourself. It's not anyone's fault. If anything, it's Lances' own fault for choosing to be that depressed about whatever you said." Pidge said, crossing their arms.

"You don't understand… you don't know what I said." He turned and left the infirmary, the sound of his shoes clicking creating an echo.

Shiro sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Wait, it might be best to leave him alone." Hunk grabbed his sleeve just before he left. "It might be what he needs."

He nodded softly. "Fine. But I will be checking on him."

-

Keith, who was wandering around the ship, found himself in the blue lion hangar. Why his feet brought him there, he had no idea. As he walked around, he noticed a lot of Lance's things strewn about. With a sigh, he began to clean the room a bit.

He cleaned for a good hour or two. He was happy; it took his mind off of the situation with Lance. Up until he found the jacket he had removed to put on his paladin armor. 

With a heavy sigh of longing, he removed his own half jacket and slid Lances on. It instantly warmed him up; he absolutely loved the smell of it.

When Keith was done cleaning the hangar, he looked up at the blue lion. He left before he could burst into tears. It seemed as if the lion was blaming him for what happened to Lance. It was right to do so.

-

Shiro had grown tired of waiting for Keith to come out on his own. He left the kitchen, where everyone was talking, and went to search for the red paladin. As he was walking, he heard the door to the blue lion hangar open. He turned to see Keith exiting with Lances signature green and orange jacket on. "Keith..? What were you doing in there?" He asked, making his way to him.

"Oh, hey Shiro. I was just cleaning up in there. Lance is… beyond messy." He chuckled and clasped his hands together.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're wearing his jacket?"

Keith furrowed his brows and looked down at himself. With a gasp, he threw Lances jacket off. "What..? No I wasn't." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall closest to him.

Shiro laughed loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Keith, we all know about your crush on Lance." He said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to the other leg.

"It's that obvious?" He asked, picking the jacket back up and shrugging it on.

With a nod, Shiro moved closer to him. "It's okay. I've seen the way he looks at you. Tell him. He feels the same." He smiled softly and clapped a hand on his shoulder before making his way back to the kitchen.

Maybe he's right, Keith thought, as he looked down at the jacket.

-

In what seemed like no time, Lance was better. When he was released from the pod, Shiro caught him. "What'd I miss..? How long was I out?" He looked at everyone, his eyes lingering on Keith in particular.

"A week, in earth time." Pidge answered.

His eyes widened. "A week? What happened?!"

"I think I can explain. Everyone else can go." Keith piped up, taking Lance from Shiro.

"Keith, I thi-" Shiro started, but was cut off by Keith.

"No, I got it." He gave everyone in the room a hard gaze just before they left the room.

When everyone was gone, Keith led Lance to his room and let him change.

He got done soon, and they were both sitting on his bed. "Well, what happened?" He asked, his arms crossed. He clearly remembered what went down between them before.

"Look, Lance…" he sighed and moved slightly closer to him. "I didn't mean what I said. I had no idea you had it bad too."

"No, you didn't." His eyes softened slightly.

Keith moved once again to be beside him. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that the blue lion crashed and you got hurt. I'll never forgive myself." He covered his face with his hands.

"Hey," Lance placed a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you. The least you could do for yourself is do the same."

Keith let a puff of air out, looking down and putting his hand on top of his. He shivered softly at the touch, sending soft prickles up his arm. "Lance…" he breathed, looking up at him after a few minutes.

Lance leaned down and kissed Keith. He was caught off guard, so it took him a second to realize what was happening. They were kissing. Lance McClain was kissing him. He moved to loosely drape an arm around his neck, his eyes fluttering closed.

The kiss broke not long afterwards. "Wow." Lance said, their faces still very close to each other's.

Keith let out a small chuckle. "You… you really do feel the same." He said, looking deep into Lance's eyes.

The taller boy shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

Keith swallowed hard. "Lance… I love you. I was so scared when we found you in your lion. I thought you were dead…" tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

Lance smiled softly and blew a gentle breath out through his nose. "I love you too." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith's once more, his arms finding their way around his waist.

Keith leaned into the kiss, cherishing it.  
When it broke, Keith said, "I don't want to lose you, Lance."

"You won't, Keith. Also, that's my jacket." He chuckled.

The red paladin laughed softly with him. "I love it. It's cozy."

"Well, if I ever go missing, or if I get hurt again, wear it. Wear it, and feel my presence. I love you, Keith." Lance gave him a small smile and brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

Keith leaned into the touch. "I love you too… Lance."


End file.
